Book II
by A.D. Islam
Summary: The second part of Living with Harry
1. Chapter 1

_So I have been getting some comments _

_And I listened to them_

_So I hope this Book is better than the previous ones _

_Thank you._

_

* * *

_

_ Book II_

_ Prologue _

Waking up to the sound of grinding metal. Wondering what it could be. It put a chill down my throat. My eyes were burning. Then in my dreams I saw a picture. A picture I thought I'd never see. It was a picture of my father.

* * *

Chapter I

I woke up at 11:00 am. I went into the bathroom and saw a note. Harry left for me. That ***** went out to go see that Ginny chick. I never like her. There was something about that girl that I didn't like. Sometimes, just sometimes, she reminds me of… ah never mind.

I got out of the bathroom with a pist off look. I angrily opened a box of Reese Puffs. I ate it with hate all over my gut. But Harry ditching me wasn't my problem (I was used to that), it was the god damn nightmare I had that made me all moody. My dad and I have a bad history, but that's not important.

I waited for Harry to come. But by twelve o' clock, I lost my patients. Tom does not wait for anyone, he does something. I got into my Audi and drove the camp.

The camp is a place where Aurors can practice battle magic on dummies and stuff. The Audi got parked close to the camp.

Holding the cold wand in my cold hand, there was a chill that ran through my body. I got my number at the hall and went to my stable.

I entered this dim lit room. The only light source is a light on the ceiling. I was in an advance session, so they will be using dangerous material. But I was ready for anything that would come in my way. In the first round, I had to fight a fake boggart. It was making the same grinding noise I heard this morning in my dreams. But as I was thinking, the boggart attacked me. I felt a cold rush of wind blow me over. My breath was taken, my brain so overwhelmed, my body in shock.

I got up, dusted myself off, and stood up. I had enough already, and I was ready to take all my anger on this bastard. Every time I raised my wand I got attacked.

After getting whacked a few times I realized it. _This is no fake, it's a real bloody boggart. _This was bad because I didn't know how to fight a boggart, that was Harry's job. And by the looks of it, this one was dangerous. It was meant for killing.

If I don't act fast I will get killed. So I used my last resort. I got my wand and remembered all that could. I decided to use something I knew very well: Dark Magic. With Dark Magic, I don't need to say any spell.

I used the time freezing spell. I finally got to see the beast. I pointed my wand at the beast. I felt the magic rushing from my heart the tip of my wand. A ball of fire grew out the tip of my wand. Then flame burst out toward the boggart.

Then time came back. I fell down, and when I looked I saw a burned up beast. In a second the boggart vanished. When I realized what happened, I knew I was screwed. As I got up, there were alarms. They were on because of me.

I ran out and went to my car. I drove as fast as I could. When I came through the door Harry was waiting.

"So I heard what happened at the old camp. Did you have anything to do with that?"

"Look I don't want talk right now!"

So with a moody face went into bed and tried to take a nap. But as soon as a got on the bed, owl mail came.

"Hey we got to go to the office," Harry yelled.

* * *

**So that was a preview of the new part.**

**Please tell me what you would like to see **

**Tell me what i need to improve **

**Give me some reviews **

**Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Driving toward a large building, I was anxious to find out what was going to happen. I knew our training days were up. Now the Chief was supposed to give us a mission. I wanted to know what we were going to do. But I didn't ask Harry. I was mad at him for spending a lot of time with Ginny. And Harry was mad at me for being mad at him. So we didn't have our usual chats in the car this time. We were quite, until Harry couldn't take it much longer.

"Okay, I am sorry for spending a lot of time with Ginny. How about I make it up to you. I'll buy you a Xbox 720 the first day it comes out" Harry said.

"Well I guess that's the least you can do," I said.

"So what exactly is your problem with Ginny."

"I don't know. There is just something about that girl I don't like."

"Alright, when we are on this mission, I won't even call her one."

"What about Facebooking"

"Fine."

"Twitter"

"Wait you don't want me to twitter our adventures."

"No, that's my job from now on."

With that said we got out of the car and walked into the building. We said hello to the people working there, and headed toward the Chief's office. When we entered the office, there was already someone waiting in a chair.

_Holy crap, it's Ginny. _

"Ginny, what are you doing here" yelled Harry.

"I will also be doing some work for the Chief while you guys are gone. I will also be checking up on you guys. Won't that be great?"

"The greatest!" Harry said sarcastically.

"What's wrong?"

But the Chief interrupted in before Harry could say anything.

"Ginny if you mind."

Ginny left the room so the Chief could talk to us.

"So I am guessing you guys know what's going on. Well let's get to it then. Sit down… So I am sending you two to France. There you guys will be helping a lovely lady. She is about your guy's age. You guys will do what she says and as she says them. But I must warn you she was a gypsy at age seven, a goon at age ten, and a terrorist at age fifteen. She is dangerous, boys."

"So why are we working for her." I asked.

"Well she retired from being a villain. Now she helps fight crime with the UW."

"The what?" Harry and I said at the same time.

"The United Wizards," he replied.

"Oh, are we part of that?" I asked.

"Yes, yes you guys are. Now get out of here. Ginny will assist you all the way to the destination. But after that, you guys are all on your own. In Europe, you guys are in the custody of the France UW. We won't be responsible for you guys there, but Ginny will. Beware of that girl and good luck."

With that, we followed Ginny into the car. We drove in a really old Mercedes. Harry and Ginny talked all the way to the airport. And on the plane, I went into another room so I won't have to listen to them. I sat down on the comfy seat and turned on the TV. Although there was a new episode of SpongeBob on, I didn't really pay any attention to the television. I was too busy wondering about that girl. She seems dangerous, and so does France. Soon I fell asleep, dreaming about the adventures I was going to have with Harry in France…


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear readers, _

_I haven't been writing for a long time, and i am sorry. I had reasons to stop writing for a while. But now I am back and I will keep writing and updating my stories._

_ -__A. D. Islam_

* * *

Chapter III

The plane coming down. Coming out, stepping down the stairs, I looked out.

An Audi R8 parked just a few yards in front of the plane. As I step on land the doors opened. Two beautiful ladies stepped out. But I only focused on one.

Her hair waved back and forth, the light majestically dancing on her black hair. She was faired skin and looked Egyptian. But she was the most beautiful women I have ever seen. As she walked toward us, I gazed in to her green eyes. It showed beauty and danger. Her graceful hands on her swaying hips, I notice some exotic weapons on her belt. A weird looking knife, a strange kind of handgun, and some other strange items. Then Before I realized both ladies were standing in front of me and Harry.

"You guys must Tom and Harry," said the beautiful one, in a graceful voice. "My name is Maria, and this is my sister Sakia. We are the ones who help you."

"Wait, the Chief said there was only one of you." Asked Harry.

"Well I were to hep yous, but me sister must come," said Maria. "Sorry for English, me no good."

"It's okay, we don't mind," I said.

"Well let take to car, two you." Maria said.

We followed them into the car and they started driving. Maria explained how her sister couldn't talk. Then Harry gave Maria his phone, with the address Ginny texted. We were supposed to go meet someone, and get something from them. When we arrived at the warehouse Harry said something.

"This won't be important. So you two should stay here." Harry said. The girls did what Harry told them to do. We walked to the warehouse and found that it was empty.

"Hello anyone there," I asked. Then suddenly there was a loud bang. _Nice going, _I thought. Out of nowhere about three men jumped out from the walls. They all were loaded with guns. Then the middle one came forward to talk to us.

"Put your hands up," the old guy said. We did as we were told. I reached for my pocket, but I forgot I left my wand in the car. I looked at Harry and knew we both thought about running. But from behind I heard gunshots. I looked back and saw it was the girls. The men looked stunned at the girls, and then ran away.

Maria walked up to us and said: "Well what do we have here," she said in a full American voice. She lost that Spanish accent and she seemed fiercer than when we first met her.

"You Brits need to stop underestimating foreigners."


End file.
